


备用钥匙续车

by mengying



Category: Jo - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengying/pseuds/mengying





	备用钥匙续车

然而你并没有心情和乔鲁诺在床上寻乐子。在他亲吻你的脖颈企图撩拨起情欲时注意到了你眼中闪过的一丝不安。的确。

——今天差一点就能和布加拉提见面了。差一点就可以蛮横地质问他为什么抛下我不闻不问了。就差一点。为什么当时要屈服于自己判定出的尴尬？说不定他很希望我回去继续当个好妹妹只是尊重了我的意见不显露出内心的想法？

你的脑子里各式各样的可能性和答案相互纠缠在一起。乔鲁诺见你魂不守舍的样子也尊重了你的意愿没有继续接下来理应发生的事。他托起你的脸颊冲着你的唇瓣落下了一个轻吻 —— 准确说是还没有吻上就被你不自觉地别过头躲闪。现在你真的无心回应他的爱意。

“你身上的香水味好重，闻起来有点难受。” 你动了动小鼻子嗅着他衣服上的女士香水的气息。

“因为这个在生气吗。我只是见了一个工作上不得不见的人。”乔鲁诺揪起自己衬衣的领子浅浅吸了一小口气, “她的香水喷得好像是有点多。”

“没关系我不是在意这个……” 你完全没有意识到自己说错了话。当然，可能站在乔鲁诺的角度他反而还希望你闹一下小脾气。

“那我先去洗个澡，洗掉身上的味道我们再继续。” 说着他轻轻拍了两下你的头。这两下又像是你记忆的开关，你想起布加拉提以前也总是喜欢拍你的脑袋，大概是因为这样你在同龄人中永远是最矮的那一个。

今天没有兴致继续了。你伸手将台灯的亮度调到最弱，抱着枕头酝酿睡意。在乔鲁诺洗完澡之前睡着一定可以逃过一劫。他就算很想做也不会因为一己之欲强行吵醒熟睡中的你。

你睡不着。尝试了各种助眠技巧后失眠仍然像从阿拉伯人小瓶子里冒出的黑烟密密麻麻覆盖在你的头顶。你两腿夹住抱枕在大床上来回像个球一样翻滚着，原本平躺的床单几下就被压的皱皱巴巴。你不得不承认一个事实，好像怎么努力都无法爱上乔鲁诺，原因也是一清二楚，根本剔除不了心底那个没有可能的人。这可能就是人性的本质，越是得不到就越是有所执念。

水流声停止了。你立刻像一只偷偷做了错事的猫咪在主人进家门时才摆出一副乖巧的姿态假装无事发生一样滚到了自己经常睡的那一侧，放平心态合上眼皮，不停在心里告诉自己，我睡着了，我睡的可香了。言外之意则是，别碰我求求你。

眼皮轻微的抽搐无法证明是否进入了睡眠状态，可紧张不规则直线加速的心跳成了你失败的要因。

你在吸气时闻到乔鲁诺身上的香波味比平时洗完澡都要重，可能是为了盖住香水的味道打了太多沐浴露。他的鼻息在你的面庞周围扩散，贴的太近了。你甚至能听到自己快速而沉重的心跳，毕竟装睡的人都不希望被别人直接戳穿。

“不用装了，不想做的话我是不会勉强你的。” 你没有直接张开眼，不过本身你就对乔鲁诺现在是什么表情没有兴趣。你也懒得揣测他现在的心理，因为就算他再生气也不会为你的生活带来影响。你不怕他不理你，也不怕他离开。不知道他自己心里是否有数，他只是你出气的一个牺牲品。

就算被拆穿了还是一装到底。你在用实力证明永远叫不醒装睡的人那句话绝不是空穴来风。

——这么帅气美丽情商高懂礼貌聪明有的是数不完的钱的完美男孩，给我确实太浪费了。

你也觉得自己太婊了。明明不喜欢乔鲁诺还一天到晚赖在他家不走。人畜无害的面容，记性差得像个只有七秒记忆的金鱼，考试又经常不及格。在外人看来你确实是个不折不扣的傻白甜。

乔鲁诺没再多和你说些什么，躺在他平时睡的那一侧关掉了台灯，搂着你的腰没过多久就沉入了梦乡。可能是工作太累了。

 

——现在哥哥又在干什么呢……

意识到自己的思绪又不受控制地飘向布加拉提，你赶忙小幅度将头振得像个拨浪鼓，左脸颊高频率蹭着枕头试图将这份想念赶出你的大脑。你不敢辗转发出声音以免吵醒沉睡中的乔鲁诺。

失眠的夜晚每一秒都翻了倍一样不适而漫长。这样一直僵直地躺下去解决不了问题。你思考了片刻下了床走向厨房，打开冰箱倒了一杯牛奶。和乔鲁诺在一起也挺好，他不了解你的体质也从不在你来月经期间限制你的饮食习惯。不像婆婆妈妈的布加拉提。

你听到客厅方向传来 “呲啦”一声响，虽然开着厨房灯，紧张和恐惧还是瞬间侵蚀了你的大脑。你两腿微屈不敢绷直，一个劲发抖，玻璃杯里的牛奶也跟着你手的颤抖左右微晃着。

“是我，别怕。” 长时间没见面你都快忘了布加拉提可以用拉链穿墙。

他将什么东西放到了餐厅的桌上，从微暗中径直向你走来，刻在你血脉中的轮廓逐渐被暖黄色的光线点亮，你握着手中的玻璃杯矗在那像个没见过世面的傻子呆呆望着他刀刻般硬朗的面容。

“…………”

“好了别哭，我只是来还钥匙。” 原来不是乔鲁诺没有带钥匙，是被布加拉提错拿走了。

你也不知道自己的眼泪什么时候冒了出来。鼻腔传来轻微的酸楚感。你只是默不作声地流泪，百感交集不知从何讲起。明明已经很久没有哭过，明明已经学会如何控制自己的感情。

“真的只是来还钥匙吗。” 明知故问。

但你还是像看到了一丝希望的蛛丝，伸出手一把抓住。可是蛛丝随时可能会断开。他在乎你只不过是你头脑发热一时的错觉。

“嗯。”他看着你红红的鼻眼，不忍心立刻转头就走。

你们面对面站着空气像是凝固了几秒，终于他的一声叹息打破了僵局。

 

“受了委屈及时告诉我。我不想让你难过。” 布加拉提单手捋过你脑后的头发，轻轻将你的头按向裸露的胸口。

“我没有……”

只是一个再正常不过的兄妹间互相安抚的举动，却被你带入自己的执念重新理解了一番。其实你想让布加拉提认为你过得很开心，而不是头撞南墙后再找他收拾残余。但是真相明显是后者。

“哥哥……”你的小手攀上他的腰际紧抓着白色波点的布料小声呜咽着已久未叫出的词，将眼泪全部抹在他坚实的胸膛上，水淋淋地一片还波及到了外翻的领口边缘。你的脸颊再摩擦中感受着他渐进的心跳。困扰你已久的胸口的花纹也在鼻尖划过后的触感中揭晓了答案。

“我在。” 布加拉提单手环住你的后背，另一只手不停地抚摸你的脑后的发丝，像是在给一只流泪的猫理顺打结的毛发。

你不停小声向他道歉，被激动和幸福包裹着语无伦次。现在的你完全明白了他为何要在半夜跑到乔鲁诺家来。钥匙完全可以明天见面时还给他。

你还是问出了口。其实你清楚答案，只不过想要亲口听他说出来。

“今天被校长请去办公室，他说你最近总是迟到学习态度比之前差很多。让我觉得你可能还需要我。”

你还以为他会说他很在乎你。

“我也该走了。若是被乔鲁诺看到了……”他的手移走到你的肩头轻轻向外推却被你抓的更紧。

“我们是兄妹对吗。” 你抬起头眼眶含着泪，努力踮起脚尖将下巴抵在他锁骨的下方， “为什么我走了这么久你一条消息都不发给我，为什么我和乔鲁诺发生关系之后你又是一副若无其事的样子，为什么有了女朋友还对我这么好而且现在又突然出现装作很关心我？！你真的是最最最差劲的兄长了没有之一！”

你盯着布加拉提蓝宝石般清澈透亮的眼睛情绪激动地吐出一连串真心话，而他只是眨巴着扇子一样的睫毛认真的听着。你选择性忽视他眼神里透出的怜爱依然像机关枪连发直到哭泣和愤怒一起达到最高峰你才不停抽着气说不出话来。布加拉提则上下抚摸着你的后背帮你顺气。

“说完了吗。”

“……没有”

“在你继续之前我要纠正一点，我没有女朋友。”

“……？”

这个回答属实有些出乎意料。像是在你心头徘徊了许久的乌云终于被吹散了。

其实你也不知道该说什么了。你只是不想离开他的怀抱。再久一会儿，拜托了。

“那么归我了。”

你的双眼被他的大手捂住，灯光隔着指缝投进你的眼球，又像是被什么阴影遮盖住了渗不进来。你正疑惑着他为何要遮住你的眼睛，唇瓣下一秒就传来柔软温暖的触感酥麻了全身。

这个吻仓促又单薄。你意犹未尽之时他便拿开了挡在你眼部的手，沾满了你的眼泪湿漉漉的。你趁着热乎双手环上他的脖颈跳起来又亲了一下，他似乎因为突如其来而没有防备的亲热打了个急颤。

“最喜欢你了……哥哥。”你持续垫着脚尖的姿势双手也没有放开的意思。

“我知道，你说过的梦话都被我听到了。” 他附下身亲吻你的嘴角， “只是在乔鲁诺家亲口对我说这种话是不是有点太犯规了呢。”

说罢布加拉提直接撬开了你的唇齿将温热的舌送入你口中来回探索，你也用日渐长进的技巧回应着他的温度。他的双臂紧紧固定着你的身躯不留一丝缝隙贴合在一起。

因身体微微向后弯曲你被挤压得有些喘不过气，眼前的男人却游刃有余地掠夺你口腔里的每一处空隙。

“一想到乔鲁诺和你做过更过分的事我就相当不爽。” 你被布加拉提抱起来放在餐桌上，带薄茧的大手来回摩擦着你光滑裸露的大腿，舌尖游走在你脖颈上舔舐因燥热渗出的汗珠。略微柔软掺杂着瘙痒使你展开颈侧暴露出更多的皮肤和布加拉提零距离接触。

他向上卷起你宽大的T恤，手沿着腰部游走到胸前压抑着力道揉弄起柔软又圆润的乳房。你在胸部传来的阵阵刺激中通过鼻腔发出舒适的哼唧声。胸前渗出的汗珠像催化剂一般，在他的爱抚下，你的情欲更加高涨起来。灵巧又熟练的手指轻拨你的乳头，时而用拇指微微向内按压，微痛和酥爽夹杂着使你不由得加紧双腿。

“哥哥……我还要亲……” 你涨着潮红的脸用略带颤抖的声音渴求他再次光临你的唇齿。

你的下巴被重新捏住，迎来一个激烈几乎不给你换气时间的深吻。你费力卷起他的舌，又从口腔内部来回扫过他上排的皓齿。只是一直觉得身上有什么东西不停的蠕动，绕过一边被布加拉提一只手宠幸的胸部，左手握住了滚烫而炙热的棒状物体被控制着来回前后撸起。

终于有些冰凉的条状物体攀上你的颈稍稍用力勒紧，你才失神示意结束这个悠长的吻。

布加拉提也沉溺在和你接吻的浪潮中没有缓过神。你低下头看到青绿的藤蔓顺着你的腰肢不规则地缠绕住你的躯体攀上你细白修长的脖颈，以及，你非常熟悉的小乔鲁诺。

 

“我想惩罚一下这个小叛徒。希望布加拉提先生不要有意见。” 乔鲁诺可能是被吵醒的。不知什么时候出现在你和布加拉提身边，金色的发丝蓬松地披散在肩上，幽绿的眼睛只能解读出他内心的平静。但依你对乔鲁诺的了解，他应该是在酝酿内心的怒火，又或是在竭力抑制情感的爆发。

“明明今天不愿意和我做，怎么在布加拉提面前就一副这么想要的样子。” 你看到他下体的欲望在你的小手早已蓄势待发，头部渗透着晶莹透亮的液体。你本能的想要抽回手却被藤蔓牵制着动弹不得。从客厅一直延伸过来的绿色植物让房间里看起来乱七八糟的。布加拉提给缠在你脖子上的藤蔓安装上拉链解开却又被另一条蠕动过来的藤蔓勒得死死的。你还不至于喘不过气，只是呼吸开始变得有些困难。

“碰巧我很有兴致，最后再来一发怎么样。”

“你不想自己的老二被卸下来就给我收手。”布加拉提脸色不太好，放出替身加以威胁。他并没有和乔鲁诺大打出手的打算。

“那就看你的钢链手指快还是我的植物先把XX勒死。” 乔鲁诺好像看出布加拉提并没有动真格，话音未落你脖子上的藤蔓又紧了几分。

“哥……”你眼角不停向外涌出泪花被布加拉提扶着肩膀瘫坐在餐桌上。 藤条紧绷在你白皙的肌肤上缓慢滑动，留下一道道浅红的印记。

“拿人质反相威胁可真是卑鄙。”

“您有好到了哪里去呢布加拉提先生。在我家企图睡我的女人，何况她还是您妹妹。”

“......”

“我觉得我们之间没有必要因为XX闹得不愉快。更何况我才是事件的受害者。” 乔鲁诺接着又凑到布加拉提耳边对他说了些什么。你观察到布加拉提原本多少警惕着乔鲁诺的视线转移到了你身上。

“这一切都是你主动提出的吗。交往，做爱和同居。” 布加拉提的质问变得没有温度，刚从稍稍松开的藤蔓下喘了一口气的你不由得打了个冷颤。

你不敢撒谎，微微将下巴下磕着点点头， “对不起……”

“那是应该好好教育一下。如果你是被动的一方我还可以考虑现在认真收拾乔鲁诺这个可怜虫。” 布加拉提将脸凑到你的胸口，一口用上下门牙咬住你的乳尖向外拉扯，另一只手加重了揉捏的力道，又痛又麻使得你全身一阵接着一阵颤抖。你试图挪动双手推开他四肢却在藤蔓的桎梏下不得动弹。

“谢谢您能理解我。” 乔鲁诺的手摸索到了你湿透的双腿之间。他用指甲来回刮蹭小核，电流般地触感从下而上飞快掠过你身体里的每一处神经，粘腻的体液在餐桌上遗留下了一小块水渍。你被快感侵袭着嘴上喊着不要身体的反应却比任何时候都诚实。你做梦也没想到事态会糟糕到这种地步，如今只求布加拉提不要嫌弃在乔鲁诺的 “教导”下如此淫荡的自己。

“那说好了，作为补偿就这一次。” 布加拉提又直起身用指尖轻捋你的发丝， “乖，你要记住以后不许玩弄别人的感情。”

“我不要……我只想和哥哥做这种事……” 你被半推半就地抱起趴在客厅的沙发上，乔鲁诺钳着你的下巴强迫你张开红润的小嘴伸出舌舔舐他粗大的阴茎。这是你第一次帮他口。之前他为了照顾你的感受从没有提过类似的要求。你一圈接一圈地像平时吃棒棒糖时那样用舌头舔弄，只是这次的棒棒糖过于巨大。马眼分泌出的体液混杂着几丝咸腥味。你的舌尖来回摩擦连接龟头和茎干的下方的突起，下一秒就被乔鲁诺按住脑袋直顶喉咙的深处，随即带来一阵干呕感，半张脸埋没在他金色的毛发里。

“乔鲁诺，温柔一点。” 身后的人说着不紧不慢的扒下遮盖你臀瓣的内裤，手指伸入淌着淫水的穴道里毫无阻碍的来回运动，发出噗嗤噗嗤的声响。你只觉得两根手指根本无法喂饱你生理和内心的饥渴，想要求着小布加拉提尽快填充身下的空虚，快速进出着你口腔的粗大却不给你任何一次机会，甚至是换气。持续大张着嘴腮后传来的酸楚感刺激着你眼眶中的泪水不断向外涌出。你只能自己委屈地扭扭小屁股明示自己的欲望。

炙热又圆滚的东西抵住你的穴口，缓慢的推入了你的身体开拓紧缩在一起的肉壁传来轻微的痛足。你满足地发出舒适的鼻音，这可是你期盼已久的，和最爱的人负距离接触。如果允许的话你想用双臂拥着他在他身下说一些调情的骚话，多次顶再喉咙口的巨物像是理解了你的想法从你口腔中抽离出来。

“抱歉扫您兴了。XX牙齿刮的我射不出来。我可以走后门吗。”

你哭着求他不要，被乔鲁诺那根硬硕顶了顶脸颊， “我没问你。”

布加拉提答应了他的请求，只是加了一句做好扩张。

你被布加拉提翻了个身，膝窝挂在他坚实有力的臂膀上整个人被抱了起来，私处彼此紧密相连。你直视着他蔚蓝的瞳孔，刚想开口说话就被后穴传来的冰凉又剧烈扩张的疼痛触感折磨得叫出了声。乔鲁诺只在分身的最前端抹了一些润滑油便直接提枪上阵了。

“好痛………………啊！” 你几乎是哭嚎着尝试说服自己可以容纳下后庭的那根粗大。你的体内被男人的性器塞得满满当当。乔鲁诺开始前后抽动起来，他喜欢完全退出之后，再重新贯彻到底，每次龟头撑开入口时你都会像只被触碰伤口的小兽嗷地叫出来。

布加拉提也顾不得你的痛楚忍不住动了起来，这个姿势虽顶不到最深处，但伴随着后穴的充实前端带来的快感也没有落后。你呼吸急促紊乱，嗯嗯啊啊地呜咽，在被快乐充斥的大脑中依然留出了位置给眼前的人。

“哈……哥…哥……我……嗯……爱你……”你被一前一后交错顶撞得口齿不清，努力缩着穴口迎合起来。你又感觉自己像个加大号的飞机杯，一丝不挂和被侵占了全身每一个角落的羞耻感在此时也带到了巅峰。

你感觉到布加拉提的运动速度突然加快，乔鲁诺有些跟不上节奏只得停下来，空闲出的双手扣上你胸前的柔软挑逗着两点突起的红樱。布加拉提又一次吻上你的双唇，他咬的很重，牙齿划破了你脆弱的唇瓣，一股淡淡的血腥味在嘴中弥漫开来，夹杂着顺着你脸庞留下的咸味泪珠。你闭上双眼，猛烈的冲撞使你舌头崩得僵直，只得任由他来摆布。

“别那么凶看着我，我保证这次之后和XX不再有交集就是了。” 你依然听不出乔鲁诺语调中的情感，不过在他猛地抽离又一下顶到最深处来看，他不怎么开心。这场爱也做得让他不怎么开心。

在布加拉提的操弄下，你的下体像是失禁一般流了一大摊水，抽送时产生的粘稠声响令你的意识逐渐有些恍惚。你甚至没有注意到自己的呻吟声逐渐升高，在大脑的一片混乱中肌肉几乎丧失了它原有的功能，恨不得全部摊软下来，酥麻的爽快感令你脊背微弓脚趾蜷缩，布加拉提察觉到你临近高潮的样子便更用力得向深处顶去。你像是又一次被电流击中一般浑身无力，只剩还插着性器的穴肉在不受控制地颤抖。

“抱歉，再忍一忍。我和乔鲁诺可能都还需要一些时间。” 布加拉提停下了动作将你的躯干抱紧，向乔鲁诺示意接下来的时间暂时归他处理。


End file.
